


I'm Sorry For Hurting You

by ambichromatic (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: Catra has nightmares, bu Adora is always there to calm her down.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	I'm Sorry For Hurting You

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write some catradora after that finale, and i wanted to do some fluff, but it became this instead. because angst is the only thing i can write.

You and Adora are back at Brightmoon, fighting. Throwing punches and kicks and you are hurting her, oh god you’ve  _ hurt _ her. She’s hurt- she’s hurt and it’s all your fault, and-

You wake up screaming, and before realizing it you’ve scrambled away from Adora and off the bed, and she’s staring at you with wide eyes in surprise. Oh no, you woke her  _ again _ . That’s the fifth time this week.

“Catra?” she says softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry” you tell her, voice small, and all of a sudden you’re crying. 

“For what?”

“For-” and you’re sorry for so much that you don’t know what to say. “For hurting you.” 

“Oh no- Catra, it’s okay, I’m fine, you haven’t hurt me,” she touches your arm lightly, and you pull it back by instinct, immediately regretting it. She offers you a small smile, and the way she looks at you makes you want to break down and cry all over again.

“Yes Adora, I have. I- I’ve hurt you so many times before, and- and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make up for it-” your sentence gets broken off by a sob, and now Adoras eyes are filled with tears as well. She brushes a strand of hair out of your face and gently cups your cheek. You let her.

“We’ve hurt each other, Catra. I know that. But-” she swallows. “But we’re still here, right? “We have all the time in the world to make it up to each other. And I promise,” she makes sure you’re looking at her “ _ I promise _ , that I will  _ never _ leave you again.” 

You bury your head in her shoulder. 

“I don’t deserve you.” you whisper. “I love you.”

Adoras arms tighten around you. “I love you too.”

The universe might have been saved, but that didn't mean everything would suddenly be perfect. The war ending didn't suddenly erase all the trauma the two of you have. But you have each other now. And that, you think, is all you’ve ever needed.


End file.
